Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneels Legend
by Meekaa
Summary: Tragedy struck him at a young age, but he can't remember. The young lad experiences more terrible events soon after. What will his life entail? An evil power lurks within him and the fate of the world rests on his ability to contain it. Adventure will ensue, and love may blossom. Paring undecided! Eventual Stronger Natsu! (Faster Growth)
1. Where it all Began

**Hey there everybody! Meeka here. Due to some rather unfortunate circumstances I'll be writing the first chapter of my first story on my phone! Boo. This isn't probably going to be the greatest formatting-wise. Suck it up. Anyway, I'm here to begin my first Fairy Tail story! I've been cultivating this idea for a while and decided that now's the time to do this.**

"Speech/Dialogue"

 **"Spell"**

" _Thinking"_

YELLING/LOUD NOISES"

The sun was gently caressing the landscape with its warm rays. The breeze was so gentle, and soothing. The birds were singing. The small inhabitants of the forest were going about their daily rituals.

In the grass under the shade of a large oak tree, was a lone boy. And a peculiar boy this was. For under this tree was a boy with pink hair. Although, he would argue it's salmon.

This boy held an air of joy about him, and throughout his life so far, he held a grin that could soothe the coldest of hearts.

The boy appeared to be about 5 years old. What could this boy be doing under this tree you may ask? That answer is rather simple. Nothing.

The boy had nothing to do. No one was there to pester him. No one could possibly make him do something, as there was no one their. He was alone.

The boy opened his eyes as the sun rose to the perfect position to break through the tree line. He yawned and stretched. Truly inspecting his surroundings, unlike earlier when he simply wanted a place to nap. He felt content.

This was a happy moment. It was almost as if the tragedy never happened. Although, it was clear and evident in his mind, that it did.

The tragedy would impact the boy, but he would try to live past it. He didn't really remember it anyway. Bits and pieces of the event remained but not enough for him to fuss.

The only thing that bothered him was how it was just on the edge of his mind. He was curious and reached out to grab the memories, but it just retreated further back in his mind. The only thing that stayed was the girl. She was reaching to him. She was asking for help. Why couldn't he remember?

Ignoring the annoyance for now, the boy proceeded to stand up. What should he do now? Where does he go?

 _Am I going to die here? Maybe I should live my last few days in peace. I'd rather accept my fate and enjoy life than feel sorrow. No one would even miss me since there is no one there at all._

The boy was immediately halted of his musings when the earth itself shook.

 _What's happening!? An earthquake?_

A shadow passed overhead. The figure circled, blocking the sun from view, before coming to a stop in a small clearing in the wilderness. Shaking it's neck to loosen up, it turned in the direction of the boy.

The boy stood his ground. If he was going to die, at least he's go down fighting. And with a low growl, the beast took slow and steady strides towards the boy. The large beast was absolutely gigantic! How could a creature of this magnitude exist!?

His red scales covered his body except for the milky white underbelly. His head was elongated into a snout that housed many razor sharp teeth. This creature had leathery wings that connected to his back. It stood on all fours and towered above the boy.

By now, the beast was clearly confused.

"Are you not afraid boy? I sense no fear in you. Do you not understand what I am? Have you no sanity?" stated the large reptilian creature.

"If you're going to kill me, I'm not giving up easy. I'd sooner die than surrender!" The boy proudly exclaimed.

This boy had a fire in his eye. Just who was he? Was he actually insane? Maybe he had dementia?

"Hmm, you are an odd one. This is the first time in a long time that a human hasn't run away in fear of me. Tell me boy, do you know what I am?" the creature asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," the boy said, "I've never seen anything like you, but that doesn't mean I'll back down."

The creature bellowed with laughter at this boy. He must be either insane, retarded, or autistic. He wasn't going to leave out the possibility of it being all three.

"What're you laughing at you overgrown lizard!?"

It was rather peculiar how the boy not only wasn't running, but even talked back to him!

"Overgrown lizard!? Boy, I am of the mightiest creatures that have ever walked the earth, flown through the skies, or swam in the oceans! I am a dragon!" the now newly proclaimed dragon states. "Just what is your name boy?"

"What's it to you?"

"Listen brat. I respect your courage and your spunk. And, I have a proposition for you."

At this, the boy grew confused. What could the dragon possibly want from him?

"How would you like to come with me? I shall train you in the ways of my magic. I am the Fire Dragon King Igneel. And I would like it if you'd be my protege and learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

 _What the hell is this bastard going on about? Igneel? Fire Dragon King? Fire Dragon Slayer_ Magic

Why would I want to learn that magic?" the boy inquired.

"Simple you little brat. I can sense your potential. You are one of the few humans that have the potential to be a great Mage, let alone a great Dragon Slayer. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Also, would you rather die?"

At the logic of the dragon, the boy couldn't help but agree. Learning the magic and being, almost literally, taken under the dragons wing, would be an improvement over death.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, can you promise me one thing?

"Depends. What is this that you wish me to promise?"

"Will I become strong?"

Strong? Now although Igneel was sure the boy had potential, and that he could definitely become strong, he had no idea why that would be on the boys mind.

"Well of course. My magic is one of the most powerful Lost Magics. Few can top its destructive power!"

"Lost Magic? What's that?"

"I have much to teach you..." Igneel said with a sweat drop. "I must ask. Why do you wish to become strong?"

"I have little to no memories of my past. If I become stronger maybe some day I'll remember. And when I do, I could help whoever needed help."

Not wanting to pry to deep into the boys personal business, he asked one last question.

"Before we start your training boy, what is your name?"

"Igneel, my name is... Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

 **And that's the first chapter! It's pretty short. I just needed an intro to my story. I know, the formatting is terrible too. Everything is terrible! Lol. Anyway, feel free to review as any criticism is ENCOURAGED! Tell me what to work on. I need it! Whether it be grammar, punctuation, or blah. Of course, praise is also encouraged! :3. Hopefully this isn't to much of a fiasco. It's hard to format on a phone. Anyway, I hope everyone has a great day, and leave a review if you want me to continue. I don't plan on this story being to overwhelmingly short! Bye guys! Meeka out.**


	2. Clipped Wings

**Hello again everyone! Meeka here. I'm back with Chapter 2 of the Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneels Legend story. This chapter was the first idea I had for the fic which is why the first chapter is so shaky. I only wanted a small prologue-like chapter before the actual events began. This chapter is one that I'm very excited for but, knowing me I'm going to screw it up in some way. I'm a derp!**

 **On to business, seeing as I've only gone one day in to the story and already feel as though I should update, I don't have much in terms of reviews, favorites, and follows. But, I still have some! And I have to say that I am pretty happy about it. Thank you to those people that did that, and that's the main reason that I'm updating so soon. Although, I am updating on my phone again...**

 **I don't have much more to say as I have only gotten one PM regarding the story so far and the review that I have gotten is not concerning the contents of the story. The PM was about the shipping and potential romance in the story. Note the characters I placed in the stories description. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. Either of those two girls are the _main_ route. BUT... I am open to suggestions. Vote on which girl gets the ship, or vote on a completely different girl. Hell Mira could join the potential ships. There are two more options, although one of them is probably not going to be very supported. Natsu can either get a small harem and no definite girl, OR he could get... No one. He could have no ship. I doubt people will want that as much but it's possible. So... Yea. Vote on that if you want. Don't forget to leave a follow, review, and/or favorite. It helps a lot in terms of making me want to update sooner. Look at me. Already updating after one day because one review, one PM, and a couple followers made me happy.**

 **Anyway we might as well get started!**

"Speech/Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Spells"**

"YELLING/LOUD NOISES"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I really wish I did. Money and owning such a great anime? Cool.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" the voice roared.

Natsu, now age 12 slowly crawls out from the cave where he and Igneel took up residence.

"Gimme a break! You had me training a lot longer than usual these last couple of days. Who stuck a stick up your ass?"

The large reptile gazed at the young boy.

"You want to get stronger don't you? After 7 years, you're still to lazy. Natsu, you must master Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

At his adopted fathers gaze, Natsu grew curious. Something was there.

 _What was that glint in his eye? Sorrow? Regret?_

"Yea, yea whatever. I already know a lot of magic. The only thing I can't beat is you!"

"Natsu, I am but one being that is more powerful than you. You have to-"

"Wait a minute. I understand that this is important, but we have plenty of time. What is the point of us stressing about this. I have years to learn this magic. And thanks to you, I'll be the strongest Mage in Fiore! Hell, I could be the strongest Mage in the world! And I'll definitely defeat you some day. Just you wait, I'll beat you!"

At his sons declaration, Igneel couldn't help but feel pride. Pride in his sons courage. Pride in his sons spirit. His onyx eyes held a glorious shine. But, while prideful, Igneel couldn't help but feel distressed.

Natsu could see his fathers mental anguish but decided not to bother him about it. Sometimes people, or dragons, just needed to think to themselves.

"Natsu, I have no doubt that someday will not only grow to surpass me, but you'll grow to surpass the mightiest of mages. But, now is the time to train."

 _For we don't have as much time as you think._

Leaving it at that, Natsu walked out of the cave and started up his daily routine. Beginning with a jog, with occasional sprints, around the base of the mountain that their cave was carved in to. After a few miles worth of laps, he began to strengthen his magic flow with a small meditational cool down. Igneel already had the boulders set up for target practice.

Natsu then used his various spells. With destructive force, he hurled spell after spell at the boulders, at his fathers command.

 _Why has he been working me so hard lately? I have seen improvement in my magical container, but this is ridiculous!_

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled out.

"Natsu that is enough practice for now. It's time for lunch."

"Awe, yes! I'm starved!" replied the heaving boy.

The two are in relative silence except for the occasional questions about Igneels past, or other curiosities that the boy had for the world he lived in. Natsu, over the 7 years he trained with Igneel, grew to love him as a father. And Igneel loved him as a son. They grew to be a family.

"You idiot, stop eating the raw meat before you cook it!"

With a big toothy grin, the goofball chomped into his raw meat, much to the disdain of his father.

 _Was this kid dropped on his head as a baby?_ Igneel pondered that thought with a sweat drop. That was until, his mind moved on to a more important matter. _I can sense him. He's nearing. Tomorrow is the time. But, there's no sense in not enjoying today._

With that thought on his mind, Igneel and Natsu ate, enjoyed each others company, and even played a couple of games. Despite not being able to catch the dragon when Igneel decided to cheat and fly, Natsu still tried his hardest to tag the large lizard. The joy he felt while playing with his father would not make him guess in a million years, that what would happen tomorrow, would ever happen at all.

 **The Next Morning**

The sun was high in the sky. An odd occasion for the boy to wake up to since he's been woken up at the crack of dawn since he was adopted. His eyes slowly began to open.

 _Huh? What the hell? Where's Igneel? Is he hunting? Eh, he's probably just hunting._

Not wanting to annoy his father after he got back, Natsu began to start his routine. A couple miles worth of laps and his target practice were complete within a relatively short amount of time. Working himself to the point that he used to, he wasn't dying from exhaustion like the last couple of weeks.

 _It's been a few hours. There's no way he could possibly be taking that long to hunt a few deer. He's a dragon for christs sake! He could sniff out a herd of deer and slaughter them all at a moments notice!_

It was then that he heard the hard downstrokes of large wings. Although, there was a problem. The wings were not in rhythm. It was almost like... Whatever was flying, was in pain.

Natsu grew worried and ran towards the sound as fast as he could. With his dragon slayer hearing, he could hear it at a fairly large distance away, yet it only took a second for him to sprint to the origin of the sound.

Igneel attempted a landing, only to stagger and fall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Natsu yelled.

Igneel was broken. His left wing was clearly cracked along the bone, his back leg had a chunk missing, and various battle wounds littered his body. Blood soaked his red scales leaving a dark scarlet. It was evident that many bones were broken and even the membane on his wings were to torn.

"Who could have- no. WHAT COULD HAVE DONE THIS TO YOU!?" screamed Natsu.

Igneel opened his eyes after a few shaky breaths and looked Natsu in the eye. Natsu could see many things in just that one gaze. Love, compassion, fufillment, success, and- regret. It was at this moment that Igneel tried to speak. But, he could only cough up blood at his attempt.

"No. No, no, no, no. Don't try to speak. I'll get help yea? I can get help and fix you. You'll be alright. I know it. Just don't move and I'll go get help," Natsu cried.

There was no way this was happening. Igneel couldn't have possibly lost a fight. He's a dragon. One of the most powerful beings to have ever walked the earth, flown through the skies, and swam in the oceans. Igneel couldn't have lost a fight. His _dad_ couldn't have lost a fight.

"Natsu."

The pink haired boys eyes widened at the voice that came out of his fathers maw. It was weak, and fragile. It didn't sound like Igneel. Igneels voice held power! This voice was one of a dying creature.

"No, please don't speak. I'm going to get help! Just wait here!"

"Natsu, no."

He couldn't take anymore. He needed to run. This couldn't be happening. His dad couldn't be beaten, bloodied and bruised, right before his eyes.

Natsu dropped. His legs grew weak. He dropped his head as tears fell freely.

"Natsu I must tell you one last story about my past."

He continued to look down, his bangs over his eyes.

"Long ago. One man changed the world as we know it," Igneel croaked out. "This man was a dragon slayer like no other. He wanted nothing but power. He slaughtered dragons to gain this power. He turned animalistic. He lost all sense of his humanity. And, as he bathed in the blood of dragon after dragon, he did something no one thought was possible."

At this, Natsu looked up at Igneel. A dead look in his eye. The light that he saw shining in those onyx eyes was gone.

"This man, was no longer a man. He became darkness itself, in the form of a dragon. Scales as black as night. He continued his rampage until he was thought to be unstoppable. He-"

"Did he do this to you?"

Igneel could sense his sons rage and sorrow. Natsu was no longer Natsu.

"Yes. But-"

"I'LL KILL HIM! WHAT'S HIS NAME!? I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! I-"

"Quiet boy!"

"BUT-"

"He's dead!"

Natsu grew quiet.

 _What? How? What's going_ ON!?

"Listen Natsu. I have something to tell you that you will not like," Igneel confessed. "This man went by the name Acnologia. He was the Dragon of Chaos. And today was the day that will go down in history as the day...- that Acnologia was slain."

Natsu was shocked. Slain? How?

"Acnologia has tormented this world long enough. We, the Dragon Kings, congregated and worked together to bring him down."

This sounded like great news! But, what could Igneel mean by bad news?

 _I only need to go for help, right? And then Igneel will be okay, and we can continue our lives! Yea, that sounds great!_

Caught in his fantasies, he failed to notice Igneels eyes darken.

"But-" Igneel continued.

 _But?_

I am going to die."

Those five words rung out in his mind. It was those five words that would stay with him forever. His father couldn't die. It wasn't possible. He father was the most powerful creature in this forest. He was a Dragon King. King of fire.

Natsu broke. His reality shattered around him. Realization hit him. Igneel was going to die. His _father_ was going to die.

"And I have only a few more requests of you. Will you please listen?"

Natsu crumpled. If his legs were weak before, it was nothing compared to the complete loss in motor function that he had right now. Using the last bit of his energy he nodded, staring at the ground, and refusing to look at the dying dragon.

"Request number one. Don't forget me."

At this Natsu grew angry.

"HOW COULD I!? YOU– YOU'RE MY DAD! I COULD NEVER FORGET YOU!"

Igneel chuckled a bit. And the regret that had previously been in his eyes, resurfaced.

"I wish I got to spend more time with you Natsu. I really do. Now that I think about it, 7 years wasn't that long. But, you're still a brat. My brat," Igneel chuckled before coughing up more blood.

Natsu sat their in disbelief. The situation he was in was so hard to comprehend. His dad was dying before his eyes.

"Request number 2. I need you to hold onto something very important. If not for my personal need of request number 1, this would've been top priority," laughed Igneel.

The large dragon then grew very serious. His gaze alone was enough to make Natsu shudder.

"I need you to hold Acnologias soul."

 _What. What? WHAT!?_

"Acnologia was two things. A monster in mind and in body. He was powerful. To powerful. If his magic power were to be released, the continent would be wiped off the face of the earth. It needs a host to keep the power in check. I need you to be the container. That's also the reason for the hard training I've had you undergo. You're magical container is now big enough to host his soul without losing yourself."

This request was almost to much. Being a host for the most powerful dragon that's ever lived. The fate of the continent resting on his shoulders? It was to much.

"Why me? WHY ME!? I am not strong enough! How-"

"I know you're strong enough."

Natsu hung his head.

"You're strong, but not in the conventional sense. It's your heart Natsu."

He didn't understand. What did he mean?

"You are of the most pure humans that I have ever met. You are special in more ways than one. Whether it's your magical power or your ability to bring out joy with one smile," Igneel continued, "and that's where request 3 comes in. Smile."

Natsu looked up. How could he ever smile. He was paying witness to the worst event he could ever imagine. This was painful. It hurt.

"I know you're strong enough. I need you to smile. Bear the pain. Request number 4 is next. Make friends. Make the best friends you could ever dream of. Fight for them. Laugh with them. Cry with them. Enjoy life with them."

"How can I enjoy life if you're not in it?"

Igneel couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Because you're Natsu. Your heart is so warm and genuine. You must work past this!"

At this Igneel was getting louder, and Natsu could almost swear he saw tears beginning to form.

"Please! For me, just be the best you, that you can be! Smile at the beautiful world around you! Don't let life beat you down! Live! Smile! Be happy!"

"I-"

"You need to. I will forever live on in your heart. I promise. I will be with you forever. I even left a gift for you. I will only tell you of its location when you accept my requests! Come on boy, you must!"

"I-"

"Do you accept!?"

"I accept," Natsu mumbled.

"Speak up boy!"

"I ACCEPT!"

With a laugh resembling that of the old Igneel, he smiled the best he could in his current state.

"Great. Now I must reveal one last thing."

Natsu grew curious. What could Igneel possibly reveal at this point.

"I am only alive due to me hosting Acnologias soul and magical power."

What? So... If Natsu was to host the soul? Igneel would die?

"What?"

"Indeed. I will die when I give you his soul."

"But-"

"Remember what you promised me."

"But-"

"REMEMER IT WELL BOY!"

"I'll remember it!"

"The gift is hidden under a small stone outside of our cave. The stone resembles that of a dragons tail."

"Okay..."

"Now boy, are you ready?"

Nothing could have ever prepared him for this.

"I said 'ARE YOU READY?'"

"NO! BUT I HAVE TO!"

"Repeat back to me what I have requested!"

Natsu went over everything Igneel had said up until this point, including his request. Natsu began to slowly stand up, and he recites what Igneel requested.

"I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU!"

Igneel began to inhale.

"I WILL HOST ACNOLOGIAS POWER AND I WILL PROTECT THIS CONTINENT AGAINST IT!"

As time ticked on, Igneels chest grew with the incoming air.

"I WILL SMILE!"

Almost there.

"AND I WILL MAKE MANY FRIENDS! I WILL PROTECT THEM, LOVE THEM, AND FIGHT FOR THEM!"

Igneel had completed it.

"Get ready Natsu. And remember each request. Burn them into your memory!"

With a mighty roar Igneel blasted a jet of black and blue flames at Natsu.

"I love you Natsu."

With tears streaming down his face, endlessly, Natsu took one last look at Igneel. He could see a single tear rolling down the dragons bloodied face. Never before had Igneel said those three words even when Natsu said them to him.

There was only the loud crackle of the dark flames that Igneel spewed at Natsu. At least for now. For before the Fire Dragon King succumbed to the darkness, he smiled. For when his world went dark, he heard a big gulp.

 **And that's that. Honestly when I thought of that ending, I depressed myself. I'm sure everyone isn't going to be a cry baby like me about it. But, that was chapter 2 of Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneels Legend! Feel free to PM me about ideas for you might want to see in the story, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you want to read more. Although, I'm not that good. Remember to gimme a vote on the ship in the story. That's all I can really think of to say about that so... Meeka out.**


	3. Chance Meeting

**You all have no idea how many times I have had to restart this. I swear I almost scrapped the story because of it. And, no, it's not because of writers block. I'm three chapters in, that'd be stupid. My computer would screw up in some way, shape, or form, and I would lose whatever I had finished up to that point. I have tried this maybe eight times now? This is the ninth attempt to type this thing.**

 **Anyway... I have a small announcement! I will not be abandoning this story whatsoever. Shiz came up, it happens. Although, I feel the need to apologize for how LONG THE WAIT WAS. Other than that, I have two ideas for stories. They have both been done before, but I am going to be doing my view on the two ideas in the Naruto-verse that I have. You will have to wait and see what I have in mind! Kind of excited for one of the stories over the other, but I am still incredibly excited for both** ** _almost_** **equally. But, enough chit-chat I should get this chapter done. It's been long enough, and I wanna start on the other two stories. I might just do one of them, and the other will be on the backburner until I have done more with this story and the one I choose to go first. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did...**

"Natsu, wake up! I'm hungry!"

His eyes shooting open, he addressed the other being that was currently taking up residence with Natsu. "Yea, yea, let's go Happy. Just lemme wake up for a minute."

Effectively having woken up as well as he could've, he took the folded up scarf that he was sleeping on, and wrapped it around his neck. The scaly pattern seemed to go together with the pinked haired wizards outfit rather well.

His tan undershirt rested against his frame loosely, with a long left sleeve that was split at the elbow and onward, allowing it to flow in the breeze. The right sleeve being nonexistent, his arm revealed to its full glory. Over the top of his tan shirt, was a black trench coat, with small intricate red trimming along the edges of the bottom, which gave off the impression of fire. The coat went down to about mid thigh before the fire-like trimmings were revealed. His sandy colored pants were loose on his legs, and were held at the waist with an elastic, with a black and gold belt. His shoes were black except for the white bottom edge.

All-in-all it seemed that the Dragon Slayer was comfortable in his clothes. His onyx eyes shone bright as he readied himself to face the day. "Alright, come on Happy. We gotta go into town if we want to find some good food."

"I want fish! Maybe a nice trout. Or a halibut. Or, maybe!..."

Letting the sound of his flying blue cat get carried with the wind, Natsu looked at his surroundings. Taking in the sights was always something he loved to do. Usually he was to impatient for it, but when he wasn't out trying to kill random monsters to train himself, he tried to take advantage of the moments like this that usually passed him by.

"Natsu. Hello? You gonna answer?" Happy chirped.

"Wait, what? Sorry, bud, I got a little distracted." Natsu chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

Giving Natsu a peculiar look, Happy repeated back what he had said before. "I asked if you were going to check out that smoke over there." Happy said, while pointing to the other end of the small town. "I figured that you may want to fight a little while we were here. It seems like something's going on."

"Oi, I would love a good fight! But, what do you mean 'it seams like something's going on?'" Natsu inquired. Happy merely gestured to the street, which left Natsu rather puzzled. "Uh, what am I supposed to be seeing. There's nothing there bud."

"Exactly! That's what's wrong. How many towns have we come across that had literally no people outside. Not even a single vendor, and we're quite a ways in to the town."

"When did you become so vigilant, Happy?" Natsu questioned with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb! I just, really-" Happy began to trail off mumbling to himself. That is, until they both perked up at the large building in front of them.

"Hmm. It seems like this is Governors Hall. Let's see if he has a job for us to do! A fight and money for food? Sweet!" Natsu sprinted forward and shoved the doors aside. Taking a swift look around, he was puzzled that the only person there was a short man with white hair, and a short beard. The small man was dressed in a green suit which screamed, 'I have a place of political authority.'

"Oi, old man, what's going on here?" Natsu yelled across the room.

Startled the man continued to eye Natsu as he had from the moment that the Dragon Slayer entered the room. "I'm sorry, please tell your boss that I don't have the money right now. I just paid him off last week, please tell me hasn't made the rent weekly!"

To say that Natsu was surprised would be an understatement. To ever be placed on the same level as common thieves and bastards, was a low blow, even by a misunderstanding.

"Hey, old man, you listen here! I am not, nor will I ever be a bad person. I will never back down from who I have promised to be. Now, tell me what's going on here so I can kick someone's ass and be on my merry way with some more food, and less of the need to beat someone up." Natsu replied narrowing his eyes.

The old man looked skeptical at first, but seeing the boys determined eyes, set about telling the tale of his towns demise against the bandits. "You see, four months ago, a man by the name of Reano came into town with a gang on goons. He demanded that they be paid to keep from terrorizing our town, and when we refused, they began destroying small businesses. When we paid them, they decided to stay. They have taken up residence on the East side of town in a large warehouse that we used to use for our postal service." The man paused to consider other important information. "The only other thing of note that may assist you, is that he has hired a wizard to help him. He is a man by the name of Wallen Causida, and he is very strong. He took out any villager that challenged them, without even using his magic! Ever since they came to town, the people have just decided to stay in their homes. If you could help us, I would be willing to pay whatever I can."

"No can do old man." Natsu blatantly responded.

"Wha- oh. I see. I'm sorry to have bothered you about th-"

"Shut it. I mean that I don't want the money. These guys are scum right? So I'm going to kick their ass. Why should I be paid when they're already taking money from you?" Natsu asked. The old man stared up at the boy in awe. Seeing that, Natsu dropped his serious face and put on his best smile. The old man looked at the toothy grin that the boy gave off, and feeling the infectious smile, smiled back.

"Thank you so much boy. And, better yet you should be getting some assistance just in case!" The old man revealed.

Seeing the puzzled look on the boys face, he elaborated. "You see I have asked for the help from a famous guild. One of their members should be very shortly to help. I was going to empty my pocket to get help, but since you said you're doing it free, the wizard may not want as high of pay. It would only make sense since I would prefer to spend less to have you do it. It may seem underhanded, but our town needs the money, so this can prove helpful for saving money, and screwing those bandits!"

Nodding his head, Natsu asked the only question that he could think of in that moment. "When is the wizard arriving? I want to kick some ass. If they aren't here soon I'm gonna freak!"

"The wizard should be here relatively soo-"

Before he could finish, the sound of footsteps echoed from behind them. Looking back over his shoulder, Natsu spied what looked more like a warrior, than a wizard.

"My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. I'm here for the job request."

 **Not long, right? Well I still managed to constantly lose whatever I'd written. Even if I was like a paragraph from done. That, and it didn't help that I would push off writing for days. But, here it is. I hope that I'm not stupid and actually update sooner. I'll try to get up a chapter of that Naruto story that I was talking about. When? Today or tomorrow. Maybe the day after tomorrow. Whatever...**

 **So, Erza Scarlet had been introduced! This doesn't mean she's the chosen ship. If you go by canon, even a LITTLE BIT, Lucy was not in the guild for years, and I wanted to keep at least a little of her backstory if not all of it. Haven't decided. So yea, Natsu meets Erza. Tune in next time to see what goes down, in that little town! (RHYMED) Again, sorry this chapter and the previous ones, were so short. I'm going to try for some longer chapters in the future, but I really needed to get this one up.**


End file.
